


Even The Watchers Mourned

by Lord_Vaders_Slave_Girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FOURTH WALL WHAT FOURTH WALL, Gen, Rated for swearing, Stan Lee feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Vaders_Slave_Girl/pseuds/Lord_Vaders_Slave_Girl
Summary: A fanfic tribute to Stan The Man





	Even The Watchers Mourned

They all mourned for him. Heroes. Villains. Those who at various times had been both. Those who were neither. Those who dwelt in the murky greyness between hero and villain. Those who lacked superpowers or fancy gadgets, but were still badass in their own way. All who'd had their lives touched and shaped by him came together and mourned. Even the Watchers mourned.

 

Under a grey sky they gathered at the graveside, heroes and villains alike.

 

The Grandmaster had dressed down for the occasion, exchanging his customary gold lamé dressing gown for one of dark blue satin.

 

Deadpool, usually loud and profane, was, for once, quiet, somber, and quite chimichanga-less.

 

Nick Fury, to everyone's amazement, wiped a tear from his good eye. "Dammit, I'm gonna miss that motherfucker."

 

Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, and James Rhodes, standing tall and proud in dress uniform, offered a final salute.

 

The clouds darkened, lightning flashed, and thunder rolled, as Thor declared his opinion that the deceased was deserving of Valhalla. As the tears falling from his eyes hit the ground, so did raindrops, as the sky wept with him.

 

Yondu took advantage of the stormy darkness to remove himself from the assembly by several meters so he could safely light off some fireworks. He was determined that, even planetbound, this man should have something like a proper Ravager funeral.

 

Meanwhile, knowing what Yondu was up to, Starlord quietly approached Tony Stark. "I know it's asking a lot, because you don't know me, but since we're all here for the same reason, could you do me a small favor?" He made his request.

 

Tony looked Starlord in the eye, and nodded. "I think that could be arranged." He plugged a small but powerful speaker into his phone, tapped around on it a bit, and as Yondu's fireworks began to go off, music also rose into the air.

 

_Carry on my wayward son_

_You'll have peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more....._

 

Deprived of one of their most prolific and dedicated informants, even the Watchers mourned.

 

All of them were gathered there for the same reason. They didn't even bother to separate themselves. Heroes and villains stood side by side. By silent, unanimous agreement, all their rivalries became temporarily non-existent. Tomorrow, they would probably go back to kicking each other's asses, but today, united in their grief, they paid their last respects to Stan Lee.


End file.
